Sunagakure
by Minnami
Summary: Aproximase uma data importante e a vila de Suna preparase para receber novos visitantes ... serão eles amigos ou inimigos?


A primeira fic sobre a minha equipa preferida, os shinobis da areia … Gaara – Temari – Kankurou

Espero que gostem ;)

* * *

**Capitulo 1: A Troca**

Era noite. Dois estranhos encontravam-se em segredo, numa passagem mal iluminada, um local secreto, ideal para conversas perigosas. De um lado uma figura alta envolta num manto negro, que deixava apenas ver os olhos pequenos e frios. Do outro, um homem magro, de cabelos claros, e uma expressão cautelosa, que lhe vinha da prática daquele tipo de trabalho, esperava encostado a um muro alto.

Estes encontros ocultos eram perigosos, e efectuados o mais rápido possível, alí, a informação trocada era mais importante do que a vida do seu portador, por isso todo o processo envolvia um certo ritual.

O homem encapuçado aproximou-se, pronto a assumir o controlo da situação, afastou por instantes o manto que lhe cobria o rosto, revelando a sua identidade. Em seguida, e sem mais demoras, atirou ao chão um embrulho, a recompensa acordada entre os dois.

- O que tens para mim?

- Um nome ….

- Um nome?! Dei-te mais de um mês e tudo o que me trazes é um nome?

- O trabalho era difícil – disse sorrindo maliciosamente para o pequeno pacote – tive de eliminar alguns obstáculos. Além disso as instruções que me deste estavam completamente erradas.

- Como?

- Sorin, esta a planear um ataque antes da primavera - levou a mão ao bolso em busca de um isqueiro, acendendo depois um cigarro – pelo que consegui descobrir as negociações ainda não acabaram mas não está a ter grande problemas em garantir o apoio das outras vilas.

- Sorin? Otomo Sorin?

- Exactamente. A única coisa a fazer é juntares-te ao lado dos vencedores, enquanto ainda tens escolha.

- Poupa-me as tuas opiniões. – clamou num tom rude, enquanto virava costas

O espião levou uma vez mais o cigarro á boca, deixando depois que o fumo saísse lentamente, misturando-se com o ar da noite. – Não é tudo.

- Já tenho o que queria, nada mais do que possas dizer tem alguma utilidade para mim.

- O paradeiro de uma certa pessoa – o encapuçado deteve-se – posso dar-te essa informação.

- Não sei do que estas a falar, que pessoa ….

- Um conhecido, um amigo talvez – bateu ao de leve no cigarro deixando cair as cinzas – uma pessoa a quem alguns chamariam um foragido … um nukenin.

O homem alto virou-se encarando o espião. O silêncio pairou entre os dois.

- Ora, ora, não fiques tão surpreendido, afinal esse é o meu trabalho. Não tenho qualquer interesse em tal pessoa, nem nos teus "projectos", sou um espião, vendo o que sei a quem me oferecer mais, o que cada um vai fazer com essas informações depois não é problema meu.

A noite estava fria e escura, e a luz que entrava naquele canto esquecido mal chegava para iluminar os seus rostos, era difícil ler as suas expressões.

- Continua – murmurou numa voz rouca

- E em troca? - Num gesto brusco o homem alto deixou cair ao chão dois embrulhos iguais ao primeiro – pensava que estavas interessado em negociar, este encontro acaba aqui. – fez tenções de se ir embora

Num segundo o encapuçado segurava o sujeito com um braço, enquanto encostava uma kunai ao seu pescoço. O cigarro girou no ar e caindo ao chão. – Agora, quero saber!

- Óptimo, acaba já comigo – disse, enquanto tentava controlar a respiração – e tudo o que eu sei morre aqui – sentiu a lamina fria a deslizar sob a sua pele, enquanto um fio de sangue escorria manchando-lhe a roupa. Soltou uma pequena gargalhada – Enganas-te se pensas que vou implorar, há muito tempo que a minha vida deixou de ter assim tanta importância, já devias saber isso, sendo quem és – sentiu a pressão do corpo do inimigo a diminuir – além disso o meu informante está morto, e mesmo que conseguisses outra pessoa para o trabalho, as respostas não chegariam a tempo.

Ficaram assim durante mais algum tempo, cada um sentindo a fúria do outro, até que o braço que o prendia desapareceu. O espião levou a mão ao corte que ainda sangrava, respirando profundamente, tentando acalmar-se. Do outro lado o homem alto fazia igualmente um esforço para se conter, guardando novamente a kunai e compondo o manto desalinhado que permitia agora ver algumas madeixas de cabelo acastanhado que lhe caia por cima dos olhos.

- Qual é o teu preço?

- Não quero um pagamento – mesmo na escuridão conseguia sentir os olhos raivosos que o observavam – antes uma troca.

- Uma troca dizes tu ….

…….

A conversa acabou rapidamente, pois já o encontro tinha sido prolongado para além do sensato, e os dois estranhos afastaram-se, cada um para seu lado, sem despedidas. Tudo se resumia a um jogo de poder, uma troca entre inimigos que se tornara necessária, algo habitual na vida de um ninja, contudo desta vez, tinham de certo obtido mais do que procuravam.


End file.
